Hunting blinds have long been used by hunters and are therefore well known in the sport of hunting. The conventional hunting blind fails to provide solutions for several common deficiencies. Primarily, hunting blinds are not easily transportable, nor easily erected or taken down. Present hunting blinds do not provide multiple sighting or searching locations in which the hunter may assume either a sitting or a standing position and separate shooting locations.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a lightweight, portable, and easily set up hunting blind.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of multi-level sighting and shooting slits in a hunting blind.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a frame for a hunting blind operable to be positioned in an expanded support position and a retracted carrying position.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a frame which connects with the cover in fixed position allowing the frame and cover to be moved between an extended position, in which the frame and cover are in the hunting position, and a retracted position, in which the frame and cover are in position to be transported.